Amour impossible
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur un mélange entre Rizzoli & Isles et du fantastique. Venez lire si vous êtes intéressé !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey guys ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois, il y aura plusieurs chapitre. C'est un mélange entre la série et du fantastique. J'espère que le mélange vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

Cela faisait quatre jours que Jane, fille du diable, n'était pas revenue voir sa mère, mourante. Elle cherchait désespérement un remède pour la sauver. Lors de sa quête, elle était allée au dela de son royaume, les enfers. Elle avait cherché partout sur terre et sous terre. Rien. Elle s'était donc aventurée chez les anges, au paradis. Elle avait cousu des habits blanc comme neige pour passer plus ou moins icognito. Ce qui échoua lamentablement. Même le plus blanc des tissus venant des enfers était bien pâle face au blanc immaculé des anges. Tous la dévisageaient. Mais elle les ignorait et continuait ses recherches. Elle demandais à tous vendeurs de plantes et potions un remède, ce à quoi ils répondaient tous par la négative. Elle se doutait que leur refus était en partie à cause du fait qu'elle soit la fille d'Hadès. Celui-ci avait causé beaucoup de dégat chez les anges. Ceux qu'on prennait pour des ames pures. Jane avait un frisson à chaque fois que l'on disait cela. Ces "ames pures" lui avaient tout de même enlevé son plus jeune frère. Il avait été chargé de discuter avec Dieu en personne, pour une paix entre les deux clans. À l'époque, les ténèbres et la lumière se livraient une guerre sans merci, décimant par la même occasion beaucoup d'humains. Les anges n'ayant pas vu cette arrivé du même oeil, l'avaient enfermé et privé de nourriture. Il n'avait pas passé l'hiver rude qui arriva deux mois plus tard. Depuis ce jour-là, elle ne regrettait en rien son statu de fille du diable. Elle disait que eux, au moins, avouaient qu'ils avaient fait de mauvaises choses, contrairement aux anges. Elle disait qu'eux, ils ne se faisaient pas passer pour des saints alors qu'en fait, ils étaient tout le contraire.

Pendant son voyage, elle arriva par étourderie au sein même de la maison de Dieu. L'endroit était blanc, orné de dessins racontant la vie, ses lois, ses dangers et tant d'autres choses. Elle flannait dans le somptueux palais jusqu'à tomber née à née avec un magnifique cheval blanc. Elle fut d'abord surprise de voir un cheval à l'intérieur avant de s'approcher doucement de lui. Elle le caressait lentement en lui parlant :

- _Salut mon beau,_ commença-t-elle un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

Le cheval avait tout d'un cheval ordinaire excepter ses yeux. Il avait de magnifique yeux noisettes, avec des touches d'or ici et là. Elle était impressionné par ses yeux, la douceur et l'éclat de son pelage. Elle sursauta en entendant les gardes arriver. Elle s'éloigna du cheval alors qu'ils approchaient. Soudain, une sorte de liane blanche transparente lui attrapa le poignet droit. Puis le gauche avant de faire pareil avec ses chevilles. Elle se retrouva vite suspendue à quelques mètres du sol, en l'air. Elle avait les mains et les pieds joins entre eux, main contre main, pied contre pied. Les cordes s'étaient jointes pour plus de solidité. Jane était en quelque sorte écartelée. Le cheval finit par s'approcher d'elle. En marchant, petit à petit, il perdait sa forme animal et se transformait lentement en humain. Une petite femme blonde apparut, ses cheveux d'or tombant jusqu'à ses chutes de reins. Elle avait la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et ses yeux étaient exactement comme ceux qu'elle possédait étant cheval. Jane croyait rêver devant tant de beauté. Elle allait parfaitement avec son environnement. Elle était la grâce et la douceur incarnées, chacun de ses gestes étaient fluides et elle paraissait légère comme une plume. Elle avançait en fixant Jane du regard. Celle-ci étant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, la blonde s'arrêta non loin d'elle et l'observait. Ce fut finalement Jane qui brisa le silence :

- _C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle en désignant des yeux les liens qui la retenaient.

La blonde fut d'abord surprise de la voix grave et rauque de Jane avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- _Le palais possède la faculté de se défendre tout seul. Il suffit qu'on lui ordonne qui est autorisé à entrer et qui ne l'ai pas._

Sa voix était une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Jane. C'était un peu comme une chanson pour bercer les enfants le soir pour qu'ils s'endorment.

- _Et... Vous pourriez m'aider à m'en débarrasser ?_

Elle fit ses yeux de merlans fris, espérant que cela marche. La blonde sourit en secouant la tête devant son air enfantin avant de répondre.

- _Désolée, seul mon père peut le faire. Je n'ai pas encore tous les pouvoirs._

Jane la remercia tout de même du regard après avoir soupirer mais avant de se mettre à chercher une solution. Elle essaya d'abord de bouger ses mains et ses pieds. Échec.

- _Il faut que j'arrive à atteindre mes doigts._

Elle parlait plus à elle même qu'à la jeune femme.

 _Rahhhh !_ s'énerva-t-elle au bout d'un temps.

Ce qui fit sursauter la blonde qui la regardait se débattre, impuissante. Jane essaya ensuite de siffler sans ses doigts. Nouvel échec. Elle se contorsiona et réussit finalement, dans un cri de victoire qui fit rire la jeune femme, à atteindre sa main gauche. Elle mit son majeur et son index à la bouche et siffla. Un petit chaton noir ténèbre sortit de nul part et commença à courir sur le fil transparant jusqu'aux mains de Jane. La petite blonde croisa le regard du chaton. C'est yeux était vert rubis et étaient très profonds. Ils sintillaient à la vue de Jane.

- _Oui, Murphee, c'est bien mon beau,_ le félicita-t-elle. _Aide moi à sortir de là bonhomme._

Le chaton s'activa donc et rompit le lien qui retenait les mains de Jane. Il donnait des coups de griffes et mordait jusqu'à ce que le fil cède. Jane se balança donc la tête en bas évitant tout contact avec le sol, les murs ou tout ce qui pourrait être douloureux si sa tête l'heurtait. Elle se redressa et aida Murphee, son compagnon depuis toujours, à la libérer. Malgré le temps qui passe, le petit chaton ne grandissait pas. Jane se demandait pourquoi mais elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il garde sa bouille toute mignonne. Cela pourrais servir dans certains cas. Qui peut résister à un petit chaton noir aux yeux verts lumineux qui vous supplie ? Personne. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent enfin le dernier lien, le blonde cru que Jane allait s'écraser par terre. Elle courra donc jusqu'à elle, espérant arriver à temps. À sa plus grande surprise, Jane se retourna comme les chats, lorsqu'ils tombent. Elle retomba à quatre pattes au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de la blonde.

- _Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Jane Rizzoli._

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour. Elle connaissait ce nom, c'était la fille d'Hadès, celui que son père lui avait interdit d'approcher. Elle attrapa tout de même la main que lui tendait la brune et se présenta à son tour.

- _Maura Isles._ _Fille de..._ elle fut coupée par Jane.

- _De Dieu._

Maura releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard ténébreux de Jane qui avait la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas, la fille de Dieu était sous son nez. Il fallait qu'elle ne parle pas de ce passage à son père sinon elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Le bruit des gardes qui se rapprochaient fit sortir Jane de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de partir, elle regarda Maura et lui susurra :

- _À bientôt princesse._

Elle se retourna et se transforma en un magnifique loup noir ténébreux. _«La même couleur que ses cheveux»,_ pensa Maura alors que Jane, sous son état animal, hurla avant de partir le plus vite possible, suivie de Murphee, le chaton. Le loup était beaucoup plus gros que la normal. Il était imposant et impressionant. Il ne faisait pas partit de ceux qu'on oserait caresser. Lorsque les gardes arrivèrent, suivit du père de Maura, ils ne virent que la jeune femme, regardant à l'horizon, souriante. Elle ne raconta pas à son père ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait ce qu'il ferait s'il l'apprenait, elle serait entouré de gardes pendant trois ou quatre mois. Les anges étaient très craintifs de l'inconnu. Pas Maura. Elle ne pourrais donc pas revoir Jane. Car c'était ce que son "à bientôt princesse" suggérait. Elles allaient se revoir et Maura était déjà impatiente. Elle savait que tous les anges se transformaient en un animal de couleur blanche, mais elle ignorait que les démons avaient aussi cette faculté. Elle avait hâte d'en découvrir plus sur Jane et les démons en général. Elle attendrait avec impatience la venu de Jane.

De son côté, Jane rentra directement chez elle, au chevet de sa mère. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et entoura la main gauche d'Angela des deux siennes. La matriarche ouvrit difficilement les yeux au contact.

- _Bonjours ma chérie_.

Sa voix était faible, plus faible de jour en jour.

- _Bonjours Ma'. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Jane en embrassant tendrement le front de sa mère.

- _Un peu mieux. Mais je suis fatiguée. D'où reviens-tu comme ça ? Et pourquoi es-tu vêtu de blanc ?_ demanda Angela en observant sa fille.

- _J'étais partie te chercher un remède. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur terre, je suis donc allée sur la terre des anges._

Jane ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère. C'était au dessus de ses forces et puis Angela aurait eu le fin mot de l'histoire à un moment ou à un autre alors... Autant tout déballer tout de suite.

 _-Ma fille, tu sais que c'est interdit par la loi,_ la réprimanda gentiment la vieille femme.

- _Je sais Ma'. Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça._

 _-Tu risquerais de te faire enfermé et ces abrutis te prendrais comme ils m'ont pris Tommy il y a si longtemps._

Une larme échappa à Angela. Jane s'empressa d'arrêter sa course. C'est à ce moment que Franckie entra dans la pièce sombre.

- _Salut Janie,_ salua-t-il sa soeur ainée.

 _-Salut Franckie._

 _-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

En voyant la mine défaite qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'elle avait fait choux blanc.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras._

Il dit cette phrase avec un petit sourire, qui se repercuta sur Jane le temps de quelques secondes. Elle se retourna vers sa mère.

\- _Je vais y retourner Ma'. Je fais un saut voir papa et cette fois je te promet de ramener quelque chose d'efficace._

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa mère. Elle expliqua vite fait à son frère comment faire cuire la tisane à base de plantes qu'elle avait ramener. Elle répétait ce que le vendeur lui avait dit : ça atténura la douleur. Après cela, elle alla voir son père, lui dire qu'elle était repartie.

- _Jane, ne fais pas de bétise ma fille. Je sais que tu es prête à tout pour ta mère mais fait gaffe à toi. Surtout si tu retourne chez les anges._

Elle se retourna, surprise qu'il sache où elle était allée.

- _Co... Comment le sais tu ?_

 _-J'ai des oreilles partout, Jane. Et puis, les bruits vont vite. Un démon chez les anges ça se remarque facilement._ Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne. _Je veux bien que tu demande de l'aide aux anges ou même à Dieu lui-même si tu veux mais fais attention. Tu sais comment ils ont été avec ton frère._

Elle resta bouche bée, incrédule.

- _Oui, papa._

 _-Angela ne supporterait pas de perdre un deuxième enfants. Et elle ne me pardonnera jamais de n'avoir rien fait._

 _-Je ferais attention papa, c'est promis._

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête en signe de respect. Elle fit de même. Elle passa devant cerbère. Ce chien était vraiment horrible. Mais elle n'en avait pas peur. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois essayé de manger Murphee mais elle l'avait vite remis à sa place. Il en portait d'ailleurs encore la cicatrice sur l'un de ses yeux gauches.

Et la voila repartie pour de bon.

 **Voila, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira** **, en tous cas, je prends plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **DroDroV : désolé pour le vert ruby, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'écrivais (eh oui, c'est ça d'écrire et de parler à sa soeur en même temps :D )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Jane retourna directement au paradis pour continuer sa recherche. Elle demanda de l'aide à tous les passants. Elle implorait leur bonté, même si elle doutait fort qu'ils en aient une. Elle marchait dans une rue qui, à ses yeux, ressemblait à toutes les autres. Elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se perdre. Toutes les rues étaient à l'image du palais. Blanche orné de dessins tous plus beau les uns que les autres. C'était beaucoup plus lumineux que les Enfers. En même temps, être un immense village en plein milieu du ciel ça aidait pour la luminosité. Eux, ils étaient sous terre, traités comme des moins que rien, des créatures immonde. Tout le monde paniquait en les voyant. Mais en fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça dans le fond. Cette fois ci, elle était venu habillé dans sa tenu de tous les jours. Elle avait son tee-shirt rouge délavé qui allait plus sur le marron à force d'usage à manche courte et un pantalon ample, noir. Contrairement aux recommandations de son père, Jane marchait pieds nus. Elle préférait sentir la terre sous ses pieds. Cela agaçait prodigieusement sa mère qui lui répétait sans cesse : « _C'est toi qui fais la ménage ? Non, donc tu mets des baskets quand tu sors ou je te condamne à faire le ménage jusqu'à la fin de ton existence, jeune fille_ ». Elle sourit à ce souvenir avant que la cause de son voyage lui revienne et donc, ternisse son sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une boutique assez joviale vu de l'extérieur. La maison n'était pas très haute et le toit se ralongeait pour faire une sorte d'abris tenu maladroitement par deux batons qui semblaient pouvoir se briser d'un seul coup. L'entrée était au milieu du mur face à la rue. Elle était entourée de plantes de toutes sortes plantées dans des pots. Soit ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres soit ils étaient sur des petites étagères en bois qui tenaient par la bonté du saint Esprit. On ne voyait même plus le mur tellement il y avait des fleurs et des plantes. Jane entra en souriant. Elle se demandait qu'elle genre de spécimen pouvait bien vivre ici. L'endroit était sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre pour être au paradis. L'intérieur était la copie conforme de l'extérieur, une vraie jungle. Au fond à gauche, après avoir passer un fourre tout branlant, se trouvait une sorte de petit bars. Lui aussi était garnis de plante sur les côtés. Soudain, un vieil homme barbu qui rappelait fort le père fouras de Fort Boyard sans la calvisi à Jane se releva d'un coup dans un cri de douleur. Son dos craqua tellement fort que Jane était persuadée que même dehors on aurait pu l'entendre. Le vieil homme maugréa des mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe en se tenant le dos avant de remarquer la présence de Jane.

- _Oh !_ cria-t-il choqué. _Un client !_

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre et s'avança vers elle. Sa démarche la fit sourire légèrement.

 _Bonjours mademoiselle !_ s'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence ratée qui fit éclaté Jane de rire.

 _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Jane se calma avant de répondre :

- _Bonjours, j'ai vu que vous vendiez des plantes._

Il hocha la tête avec ses yeux plissés comme les asiatiques, ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

 _Je voulais savoir si vous n'auriez pas un remède à me proposer pour guérir ma mère. À base de vos plantes._

- _Et de quoi souffre votre mère_ ? Demanda-t-il l'air inspiré.

- _Je ne sais pas. Aucun médecin n'a su nous le dire._

 _-Eh bien, décrivez le symptômes._

Il agissait réellement comme le père fourras et avait le même ton énigmatique dans sa voix. Jane était définitivement fan de ce vieil homme. Elle le trouvait tellement drôle. Il devait faire l'animation dans le coin.

- _Euh... Elle tousse. Beaucoup... Elle crache souvent du sang. Et elle est continuellement fatiguée... Elle n'a presque plus de force et est toute pâle. Beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude._

L'homme la regarda encore avec son air d'imbécil fini avant de se faire traverser par un surplus d'énergie qui fit sursauter Jane.

- _Je sais ce qu'il faut à votre mère._

Il commença à chercher un peu partout dans tout son foutoir avant de demander, la tête dans un pot de fleur.

 _Et où vit-elle, votre mère ?_

Jane, d'abord étonnée de sa question, fini par répondre :

- _Avec mon père, aux Enfers._

Quand elle prononça ce mot, le vieil homme se figea. Il courut derrière le comptoir et ramassa ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. C'était de petites lunettes rondes avec les branches toute tordues. Il se pencha en avant comme pour mieux l'observer. Puis, d'un coup il envoya valser ses lunettes dans un coin inaccessible et prit un air horrifié, les bras en l'air. Il sortit en courant et bouscula Jane. Une fois dehors il se mit à crier :

- _Au secours ! Un démon dans ma maison !! À l'aide, appeler la garde ! Nous sommes en danger !_

Alors que tous commençaient à s'inquiéter et s'agiter, Jane sortie. Elle entendu une alarme sonné pas très loin d'elle avant qu'elle ne voit tout un tas d'anges flèches pointées vers elle s'avancer prudemment. Certains volaient avec leurs immenses ailes blanches comme neige tandis que d'autres étaient à cheval ou bien à pied. Elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait l'appeler derrière elle. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit Maura, accroupi derrière l'un des nombreux pots de fleurs lui faisant signe de venir vers elle. Jane regarda les gardes autour d'elle, ferma les yeux et inspira fortement.

1

2

3

Go !!!! Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la blonde qui s'était redressée afin de décamper le plus vite possible. Elle tendit la main vers Jane en lui criant de se dépêcher. Jane, sous une pluie de flèches attrapit la main qu'on lui tendait. Elles traversèrent la petite maison et sortir de l'autre côté. Elles coururent à gauche et, à force de zigzag entre les maisons, elles furent à l'abri. Elles restèrent pendant dix minutes cachées dans une botte de foin pour être sûres d'être vraiment en sécurité. Maura sortit la première. Quelques instants plus tard, Jane fit de même.

- _Je crois qu'on les a semé,_ dit la blonde.

La brune lui sourit et elles s'enlevèrent tous les brins de pailles qu'elles avaient sur le corps ou dans les cheveux. Après cela, Jane fût prise d'un vent de panique. Maura la regarda, intriguée.

 _Qui y a-t-il ?_

 _-Murphee ! Où est Murphee ?_ demanda-t-elle paniquée en fouillant partout autour d'elle.

- _Eh eh !_ _Calme toi, je l'ai pris avec moi._ Dit-elle en sortant le chaton tout tremblant de son tee-shirt.

- _Oh Murphee !_

Elle s'empressa de le prendre, le caresser et lui murmurer quelques mots tendres. Elle releva finalement la tête vers la blonde.

- _Merci. Merci pour moi et pour Murphee,_ dit-elle, sincère.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda :

- _Pardon d'être indiscrète mais... Que fais-tu là ? Je veux dire un démon ici, ce n'est pas habituel..._

Jane déposa le petit chaton sur son épaule gauche avant de répondre difficilement :

- _Je cherche un remède pour soigner ma mère_ , dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Maura entendit toute la tristesse dans la voix de Jane et ajouta, peu sûre d'elle :

- _Je peux te présenter à mon grand-père. C'est une sorte de druide qui communique avec les Esprits. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi._

Jane releva la tête, surprise que la jeune femme veuille bien l'aider.

- _Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

La blonde hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Jane. Elle demanda à la brune, le sourire aux lèvres :

- _C'est si difficile que ça à croire ?_

- _D'habitude, vous nous laissez nous démerder tout seuls. Et puis, j'ai pas l'habitude,_ finit-elle gênée.

Maura, dans l'incompréhension, fronça les sourcils et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Jane lui répondit qu'elle n'avait juste pas l'habitude qu'on l'aide et qu'on la regarde autrement qu'avec agressivité et haine. Cette explication serra la coeur de Maura qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait fait tant de mal.

- _Viens, je vais t'amener à lui._

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc jusqu'au grand-père de Maura. Celle-ci le salua donc, suivit de Jane. Maura expliqua à son grand-père la situation. Cela avait effrayé Jane mais Maura l'avait rassuré en lui disant que son père était digne de confiance et qu'il était pour une réconciliation entre les anges et les démons, qu'il trouvait "fort courtois". Ce qui fit sourire Jane. Le vieil homme lui demanda de quoi souffrait sa mère et Jane lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas et elle commença à décrire les symptômes, en essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Maura le remarqua et passa son bras autour des épaules de Jane et la réconforta. Le grand-père de Maura, après avoir consulter ses livres, informa les filles qu'il devait voir la mère de Jane pour pouvoir la sauver. Après une très courte hésitation, Jane acquiesça et ils programmèrent leur départs à demain matin. Maura, qui s'inquiétait pour Jane, lui posa tout un tas de question. Jane, pour l'apaiser, lui dit que son père, même s'il était le Diable, tolérait les anges dans les Enfers, uniquement si ceux-ci avaient des intentions saines. Ce qui était leur cas, il ne fallait donc pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui expliqua que depuis que sa mère était malade, il était devenu moins agressif et plus tolérant.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route et arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi aux portes des Enfers. Jane les guida jusqu'à la pièce où se reposait sa mère. Quand elle passa la tête par la porte, Angela la regarda surprise qu'elle n'ose pas rentrer. Jane lui fit promettre de ne pas la tuer et de ne pas tuer non plus les deux personnes qui allaient entrés. Jane savait que sa mère détestait les anges et les accusait de la mort de Tommy mais c'était le seul moyens de la guérir. Lorsque Maura entra, suivit de son grand-père, Angela commença à s'agiter. Au bout d'un moment elle s'écria à s'en déchirer la voix :

- _Jaaaaaneeee ! Fais les sortir d'ici ! Ils m'ont pris Tommy et c'est juste un moyen pour vous prendre vous aussi !_

 **Voila, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, le prochain et déjà en cours d'écriture. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt ! Bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey guys ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais une rentré au lycée ca prends du temps. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

«- _Jaaaaaneeee ! Fais les sortir d'ici ! Ils m'ont pris Tommy et c'est juste un moyen pour vous prendre vous aussi !»_

*

Jane s'approcha de sa mère, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux.

- _Chuuuuut, Ma'. Calme toi. Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas._

Une fois Angela calmée, Jane entra dans le vif du sujet.

 _-Ma', je te présente Maura et son grand-père. Ils sont là pour te soigner._ _Ils ne te veulent aucun mal._

La vieille femme recommença à s'agiter.

- _Nooon ! Ils m'ont pris mon fils. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux Jane ! Et tu le sais !_

 _-Ma', je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est le seul moyen. Je t'en pris maman,_ finit-elle les larmes dévalant ses joues librement, la voix tremblante.

Angela secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Jane soupira, s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Maura, qui avait tout vu et entendu, n'avait qu'une envie : prendre Jane dans ses bras et la consoler. Enfin, faire quelque chose pour elle quoi ! Elle s'approcha doucement de Jane. Elle regarda Angela et dit calmement :

- _Écoutez madame, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Tommy mais on ne vous veut aucun mal. Jane est venu nous chercher pour vous soigner. Pas pour autre chose. Je vous le promet_.

Elle avait dit cela lentement et tendrement en regardant Angela dans les yeux. La matriarche vit toute la sincérité dans les yeux de Maura. En fait, elle n'avait vu que ça : sa sincérité. Finalement, Angela se redressa difficilement :

- _Bon, c'est d'accord._

Jane se releva brusquement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et se jeta littéralement sur sa mère.

- _Merci Ma'._

 _-Merci à toi ma chérie. Mais fais attention ! S'ils te font le moindre mal..._

 _-Je le regrettrais, je sais Ma',_ la coupa-t-elle en faisant un dernier câlin à sa mère.

Le grand-père de Maura s'approcha du lit, se présenta et prevint Angela qu'il allait l'ausculter. Pendant ce temps, Jane et Maura parlaient ensembles, à l'extérieure.

- _Merci. Personne n'avait fait tout ça pour moi avant,_ déclara Jane, sincère.

- _Y'a pas de quoi,_ sourit l'ange. _Désolée de paraître indiscrète mais... C'est quoi l'histoire avec heu... Tommy c'est ça ?_

Jane la regarda tristement et hésita à lui en parler. Finalement, elle en vint à la conclusion étrange qu'elle avait une confiance absolu en Maura même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Alors, elle lui raconta. Après son récit, elle baissa la tête pour ne pas faire voir ses larmes maintenant abondantes. Maura resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de s'excuser :

- _Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas,_ dit-elle tendrement.

- _Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a enfermé alors ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est à cause de cela que ma mère à une peur bleue de vous, les anges._

 _-Et toi ? C'est toi ton ressentiment après tout ça sur nous ?_

Jane, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question réfléchie quelques secondes avant de lui dire la vérité :

- _Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a changer depuis que je te connais._

À cette phrase, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne se mettent à détailler l'autre de haut en bas. Jane, perdue dans ses pensées peu catholiques, reluquait ouvertement Maura. Ce qui ne dérangeait en rien l'ange, trop occupé à faire la même chose. Jane ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était attirée par cette femme. Elle savait que même une simple amitié ne serait pas acceptée entre elles mais elle esperait au fond d'elle-même connaitre mieux cette charmante personne. Et puis, une petite voie dans sa tête lui rappela : « _Jane, cette femme ne voudras sûrement pas de toi !»._ Et la, toute espoir tombait à l'eau après cette piqure de rappelle. Soudain, Frankie s'avança vers elles, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- _Je vous dérange ?_ demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Lorsque les filles le remarquèrent, elles baissèrent la tête, rouge de honte. Frankie rigola et reçu le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ai jamais vu sur le visage de sa soeur. Cela eut l'effet d'arrêter son rire.

 _C'était pour vous prévenir qu'il avait fini..._

Il se retourna, rapidement suivit de Jane et Maura. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Angela endormie. Jane s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté de sa mère. Après un moment à contempler sa mère, Jane demanda finalement :

- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

 _-C'est une maladie assez rare. Et il n'est pas garanti que, même avec des soins, elle s'en sorte._ Il se posa avant de recommencer. _La maladie est avancer, il me reste peu de temps pour lui préparer l'antidote si elle veut avoir une chance de survit._

Maura voyait les larmes couler librement sur les joues de Jane et Frankie. Elle se sentait atrocement mal pour eux. Elle n'avait pas connue sa mère alors forcément, la douleur de la perdre, elle ne savait pas à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. Elle s'approcha de Jane et posa sa main droite sur son dos avant de la caresser lentement en signe de soutient. Jane sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était Maura et de lui sourire chaleureusement en guise de remerciements. Après un certain temps, Frankie demanda, la voix temblante, coupée par des sanglots :

- _Et... qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour, pour elle ?_

Le grand-père qui le regardait, compatissant, lui répondit posément :

- _La soutenir lorsque la douleur est présente en attendant que je vous apporte le remède._

Jane se releva brusquement et regarda le vieil homme, la détermination dans le regard.

- _Où est-il votre remède ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voie sèche.

- _Et bien, je dois aller dans mon laboratoire, au paradis pour le préparer._

 _-Très bien. Maura, monsieur, préparez vos affaires, on y va._

Elle commença à s'activer alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna et vit Maura.

- _Jane, il est tard. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Nous partirons demain matin._

 _-Non !_ cria-t-elle en éjectant le bras de Maura. _Sa vie est en danger. Il l'a dit ! Tu l'as entendu ?_

 _-Oui Jane mais tout le monde est fatigués et toi aussi. Je te promet que demain, on part à la première heure. S'il te plait Jane. Il faut que tu dormes._

Jane céda et alla se coucher. Elle se regarda dans la glace et prit peur. Maura avait raison, elle avait d'horrible cernes sous les yeux, elle devait se reposer. Frankie, de son côté, emmena Maura et son grand-père dans une chambre. Elle juxtaposait celle de Jane. Maura l'entendit pleurer pendant cinq minutes avant que ce soit la silence total. Plus rien. Elle se dit qu'elle s'était endormie. Entendre Jane pleurer lui serra le coeur. Elle ne la connaissait pas que déjà elle était attachée à cette grande brune. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait promis Maura, ils partirent, avec Jane et son grand-père, à l'aube. Une fois arrivés, le vieil homme s'excusa puis s'éclipsa pour préparer le remède. Pendant ce temps, les filles firent plus ample connaissance. Alors qu'elles étaient en plein milieu d'une grande discussion pleine de rire, de taquineries et plaisanteries, le grand-père vint les rejoindre.

- _J'aurais besoin d'aller acheter_ _quelques plantes. Vous venez avec moi ?_

- _Non merci grand-père,_ dit poliment Maura.

- _Ouiiii ! S'il te plait Maura j'aimerais tellement découvrir les secret du paradis !_ s'exclama la brune, totalement excitée.

- _Tu es une grande enfant Jane,_ rigola tendrement la blonde en se levant. Ne voyant pas Jane suivre, elle continua : _Tu viens ?_

Jane se releva d'un coup, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, la joie étalée partout sur son visage. Elles firent le tour du marché pendant que le vieux faisait ses courses. Elles riaient, plaisantaient, s'apprivoisaient tout en marchant. Maura lui expliquait quelques anecdotes et histoires drôles. Lorsqu'il eu fini, ils retournèrent dans la Isles' house. Après cette après-midi bien chargée, ils passèrent à table. Le repas fut comme tout le reste de la journée. Finalement, elles allèrent dehors, dans le jardin, et observèrent les étoiles silencieusement, chacune perdues dans ses pensées. C'est Jane qui rompit le silence quelques minutes plus tard :

- _Maura ?_ La concernée se retourna pour la regarder. _Je peux te poser une question ?_ Elle hocha la tête. _Elle est comment ta relation avec tes parents ? Je veux dire... Tu m'as parlé de la vie au paradis, les coutumes etc, mais très peu de tes parents. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout..._ _Et puis, je ne les ai pas rencontré..._

Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Maura disparaitre et les larmes remplirent ses yeux, elle regretta aussitôt sa question.

 _Je... Je suis désolée Maur'. Ou... oublie cette question_ , se reprit-elle tout de suite.

- _Non, non. Tu as le droit de savoir,_ la coupa la blonde. _Tu as le droit de savoir,_ répéta-t-elle plus pour se donner du courage qu'autre chose.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jane et n'y trouva que de la peine, du regret et de la compassion. Elle commença finalement son récit.

 _Ma mère est décédée pendant qu'elle accouchait de moi... Je... Je suis un monstre Jane. J'ai tué ma mère_...

Jane s'assit dans l'herbe, juste à côté de Maura qui commençait à sangloter et lui prit les mains.

- _Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'y es pour rien._ _Maura, regarde moi,_ continua Jane. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle n'a pas supporté l'accouchement, c'est tout. Tu n'en ai en aucun cas responsable, d'accord ?_ Elle hocha la tête. _Et... Avec ton père ?_

 _-Il n'est presque jamais la. Et puis à force de vouloir me protéger de tout ce qui pourrait me blesser, il m'a ôté ma liberté._ Jane fronça les sourcils. _Il ne veux pas que je vous approche. Alors que vous ne faites rien de mal. Avant d'être démons vous étiez des anges, comme nous. Je ne le comprends pas, il en devient violent quand je ne l'écoute pas. Il me ferait la peau s'il savait que tu était la ! Ou même si je te parlais ! Je suis grande ! Je suis une adulte ! Je sais ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas !_

Jane sentit qu'elle commençait à s'énerver alors elle la coupa :

- _Maur', calme toi._

Elle se leva et s'allongea contre l'ange. Celle-ci se blottie contre Jane et huma son parfum. Jane caressa ses cheveux et son dos avant de continuer :

 _Shuuuut. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne saura rien de ma visite ici, je te le promet._

Petit à petit, Maura se calma et elle finit par s'endormir. Jane la suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Voila ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plu et encore désolé pour l'attente. N'oubliez pas ma petite review. Bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey guys !!! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Zefir512 : Ravie que le début te plaise !**

 **DroDrov : Ça c'est sûr ! Tu le sauras dans un prochain chapitre ne t'en fais pas :')**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas bien le temps d'écrire en ce moment... En tout cas, v** **oici le 4eme chapitre de ma ff. Bonne lecture à vous !**

Jane et Maura se reveillèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Cette position ne les gêna même pas. Elles se regardèrent tendrement, souriantes, avant qu'elles ne se mettent à parler :

- _Salut toi,_ dit tendrement le démon.

- _Bonjour_ , répondit Maura, encore dans le paté.

- _Bien dormi ?_

 _-Merveilleusement bien..._ Elle se blottie un peu plus contre Jane. Elle paraissait en plein rêve. _Et toi_ ? demanda-t-elle les yeux de nouveau clos.

 _-Pareil,_ sourit Jane, amusée par l'état de son amie.

Jane laissa le temps à Maura de se reveiller. Une fois cela fait, elles se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Le grand père de Maura débarqua dans la pièce aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il dit aux filles que le remède était prêt et qu'il fallait le donner à Angela le plus vite possible pour accroître ses chances de guérison. Ils partirent donc en quatrième vitesse, à moitié préparés. Maura rit quand elle vit Jane, le petit-déjeuner fourré dans sa bouche de sorte à ce qu'il y en ai le plus possible à manger. Le démon lui fit une grimace avant de reprendre la route. Quand ils arrivèrent, Angela paraissait encore plus affaiblie que jamais. Jane reprit tout de suite son rôle de fille et ne calculait plus personne à part sa mère. Maura voyait l'inquiétude immense grandir sur le visage de Jane. Son grand père sortit la bouteille dans laquelle se trouvait le remède et se le fit prendre des mains par Jane. Pressée de soigner sa mère. Elle aida sa mère à boire doucement le liquide brunâtre. _«Ça ne donne pas envie ce truc_ », pensa Jane en voyant la gueule du remède. Sa mère toussa avant de se rendormir. Jane, pas sûre qu'elle ne fasse que dormir, vérifia son pouls et l'entendit. Soulagée, elle se releva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Maura, inquiète de ce geste voulut la suivre avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge venant de derrière qui la fit se figer sur place. Elle se retourna et vit le père de Jane, le diable en personne. En repensant à toutes les histoires et rumeurs qui circulaient au paradis et aux avertissements de son père, elle commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?Si elle revenait avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, elle allait se faire engueuler à coups de "je te l'avais dis !" de la part de son père. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il lui sourit. Pas ce sourire qui veut dire "je vais te faire souffrir" mais plus celui sympathique, indulgent. Elle le regarda étonnée. Il lui tendit la main avant qu'elle ne la saisisse et lui la serre. Alors qu'il commençait un interrogatoire digne de Starsky et Hutch, elle le coupa et prit congé de lui. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Jane, frappa et entra n'entendant pas de "entrez" mais pas de refus non plus... Elle y trouva Jane, sur un pouf géant, les larmes aux yeux, regardant des photos :

\- _Jane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle s'approcha du démon, s'agenouilla devant elle et sursauta de surprise quand Jane lui sauta littéralement au cou. Elle commença à pleurer dans le cou de l'ange alors que Maura continua :

- _Shhhhhhut... Ça va aller ma belle... Elle va aller mieux... Ne pleure pas..._

Alors qu'elle rassurait Jane comme elle le pouvait en la caressant dans le dos, elle sentit Jane la serrer encore plus fort contre elle.

\- _Ne pars pas. S'il te plait. J'ai... J'ai besoins de toi..._ Avoua-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

Maura la baisa sur le front avant de lui promettre :

- _Je ne partirais pas Jane. Le seul moyen pour moi de te laisser c'est si tu me le demande..._ _Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne me la pas demandé._

Elle restèrent comme ça une vingtaine de minutes, Maura chuchotant des mots doux et réconfortant à Jane alors que le démon se calmait petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle eu repris le contrôle d'elle-même, elle s'excusa au près de Maura pour ce "dérapage". Celle-ci l'excusa et la rassura en disant que c'était normal d'avoir des moments de faiblesses...

*

Quelques jours plus tard, neuf exactement, Angela mourut, trop fatiguée et atteinte par la maladie pour survivre. Frankie et Jane avait été anéantis. Maura les avait aidé et supporté du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que Jane ne pète un plomb, deux jours après la mort de la matriarche :

Alors que Maura essayait de calmer les pleurs de Jane en lui susurrant des mots doux et en prenant soin d'elle, celle-ci se retourna brusquement et envoya valser Maura qui attérie sur les fesses, au milieu de la chambre où reposait le corps d'Angela, surprise.

- _Va-t-en !_ cria Jane, les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues librement, la rage sur le visage. Maura, surprise du comportement de la brune, se releva et tenta de parler. _Tais toi !_ la coupa Jane. _Je ne veux plus te voir !_ hurla-t-elle. _Elle avait raison, vous n'êtes que des monstres !_

Maura qui ne comprenait pas les dires de la brune, pu enfin prendre la parole :

- _Mais... Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ demanda-t-elle le coeur brisé d'entendre Jane lui dire de telles atrocités.

- _Avec votre remède à la con vous avez tué ma mère ! Toi et ton grand père ! C'était tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Être gentil avec nous, nous aider pour finalement la tuer discretos !_ Maura pouvait voir toute la rage et la haine dans le regard de Jane. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

- _Jane, tu dis n'importe quoi... Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais que du bien à ta mère... Je ne voulais que t'aider..._

 _-Menteuse !_ hurla le démon, hors d'elle. _Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu comprends ? Jamais !_

 _\- Jane, tu es fatiguée, triste et tu-tu dis n'importe quoi. Alors calm..._

 _-Non, je ne me calmerais pas !_ La coupa-t-elle. _Tu as tué ma mère !_ Il y eu un silence glacial avant que Jane ne répète plus doucement mais toujours aussi déterminée : _Va-t-en Maura._

 _-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_ demanda la blonde, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même par cette femme qu'elle pensait être bien plus que son amie.

- _Oui, c'est ce que je veux._ La réponse de Jane sonna comme la fin d'une relation qui n'avait même pas commencée aux yeux de Maura. Abattue, anéantie et maintenant solitaire, elle s'en alla, tête basse, épaules affessées. Elle rentra en pleurant jusqu'à chez elle, sans crachée un mot à son grand père qui tentait de la calmer. Une fois arrivée, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortie pas. Même pour le diner.

Jane, pendant ce temps, était dans un état indescriptible. Elle était anéantie par la mort de sa mère. Elle était aussi déçue. Déçue d'avoir donné sa confiance trop vite. Mais elle était surtout folle de rage contre elle-même d'être tombée amoureuse d'une femme qui, de son point de vue, ne lui voulait que du mal. Elle appréciait réellement beaucoup Maura. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait élevé très haut dans son estime. Puis tout s'était écroulé d'un coup. Sans prévenir. Sans signe avant-gardiste. Elle croyait réellement que le sourire de Maura était vrai. Qu'elle était vraiment venue pour l'aider. Quelle conne, pensa-t-elle.

Maura quand à elle, passait ses journées à errer entre sa chambre et le frigo. Elle venait de vivre le plus gros rejet de sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait subie. Elle avait l'impression que Jane la regardait autrement que comme une bourgeoise coincée. Maintenant, Jane l'avait rejeté et elle n'avait donc plus personne à qui se confier. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une femme qui, maintenant, la détestait. Merde quoi !

Elle passèrent environ trois semaines comme cela, à ne pas se voir et pleurer, jusqu'au jour où :

« _Jane... Jane... Jane, ma puce c'est moi. Maman._

 _-Maman ? Com... Comment c'est possible ?_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, je veille sur toi..._

 _-Tu veilles sur moi ?_

 _-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir... Écoute moi bien jusqu'au bout avant de te renfermer sur toi-même et de ne même pas réfléchir à mes paroles, d'accord ?_

 _-D'accord._

 _-Bien. Maura n'y est pour rien ma puce..._

 _-Ah non ! Commence pas !_ la coupa la brune.

 _-Rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dis ma puce. Écoute jusqu'au bout avant de râler..._

Jane soupira.

- _Comme je disais, Maura n'y est pour rien dans ma mort. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des anges, et tu peux me croire, elle, elle en est vraiment un. Elle a un coeur bon et pure et tu l'aimes..._

 _-Maman ! T'en sais rien ce que je pense d'elle !_ pesta Jane.

- _Shuuuut. Je te dis qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, ça se voit dans ces yeux... Et puis rappelle toi notre conversation, elle est incapable de mentir. C'est toi qui me la dis. Et puis ses yeux non plus ne mente pas... Elle t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois alors fonce réparer ta bêtise ma puce ! Vas-y et dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle._

 _-Mais... Je l'ai rejeté et accusé de ta mort maman. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais..._

 _-Je te dis de foncer ! Vas-y ou je revient sur terre et te fais faire les pires taches ménagères !_

 _-D'accord ! D'accord ! J'y vais, j'y vais ! Je t'en pris pas les taches ménagères ma'n !_

 _-Vas-y,_ chuchota Angela avant que tout ne se brouille dans l'esprit de Jane.»

Jane se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit. Elle sourit et se promis de tout faire pour récupérer Maura...

 **Et voila la fin du 4eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'oubliez pas ma review ! Bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard en plus j'ai pas d'excuse c'est pas facile en ce moment mais bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie** **Encore désolée**

 **DroDrov : En fait, soit elles sont aux Enfers ou au paradis, cela dépends mais tu verras, plus tard elle seront toujours sur terre, un endroit "neutre".**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Jane partie à la première heure de chez elle et arriva en début d'après-midi. Quand elle fut devant la maison de Maura, elle paniqua. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment vais-je faire ? Et elle a bien du en parler à son grand père, il ne va pas me laisser rentrer ! Arrrrrg ! Finalement, elle se dit que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferais jamais. Alors, elle toqua. Le grand homme barbu lui ouvrit, sourire aux lèvres. Ouf ! Elle n'a pas dut lui en parler...

- _Vous êtes venu vous excuser ?_ demanda-t-il sans détour.

Et merde, pensa-t-elle.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais ça fait trois semaines qu'elle n'est plus la même. Elle pleure et mange, c'est tout. Pas un mot, un regard, un sourire._

 _-Je... Je suis désolée..._ dit-elle tout bas. Mon Dieu qu'elle se sentait conne. Elle aurait préféré disparaître que de l'entendre dire cela. Bizarrement, il se décala et dit :

- _Vas réparer tes erreurs mon enfant._

Jane, d'abord choquée de bougea point, immobile. Il la regarda de travers, la faisant sortir de son bug. Elle entra donc en remerciant chaleureusement le grand père. Y ayant passé pas mal de temps, elle savait où se trouvait la chambre de Maura. Elle monta donc à l'étage et se stoppa nette devant la porte au fond du couloir à gauche. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle était réellement stressée. Sûrement le jour le plus stressant de sa vie. Et si Maura ne la pardonnait pas ? Et si elle était déjà passé à autre chose ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Trop de questions sans réponse alors elle toqua. Pas de réponse... Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit les sanglots que Maura essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Elle toqua à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de baisser la poignet et d'entrer. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur. Maura était allonger sur son lit sur le ventre. Il y avait trois tonnes de mouchoirs usagés par terre, mouillés par ses larmes. Maura se redressa. Elle faisait peur à voir. Son maquillage avait coulé et laissé de longues traces noires sur ses joues. Elle avait les yeux encore baignés de larmes et d'horribles cernes en dessous. Elle avait même la trace de son oreiller. La marque aurait pu faire sourire Jane si la situation aurait été tout autre. Jane s'en voulu aussitôt encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle baissa la tête quand Maura la regarda dans les yeux. Dans sa tête, plus rien n'était sûre. Et si elle ne voulais plus de toi ? Et si c'était déjà perdu d'avance ? Et si... Et si... Tellement de questions qu'elle avait envie de fuir, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder Maura... Ne parlons même pas de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait rien regretter et elle allait lui dire le fond de sa pensé. Elle prit le temps de ce calmer, de remettre ses idées en place et essaya de faire de belles phrases, qui traduisent bien la réalité.

- _Maura, je... Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée, parce que ça se voit à ma tête que je le suis. Je m'en veux. Vraiment beaucoup. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal. Je te demande pardon, Maura. Sache que... Je..._

C'en était trop. Elle explosa en sanglots et osa enfin regarder Maura qui s'était assise. Elle attacha son regard à celui de l'ange et reprit plus calmement.

- _Je comprendrais que tu me déteste et tu as tout à fait le droit... Mais, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi... Je te le promet. J'espère qu'on redeviendra amie un jour. En tous cas, je sais que..._ Elle prit une grande inspiration. _Je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas que de l'amitié. Voila, je... Je t'aime Maura. La balle est dans ton camp maintenant... C'est à toi de choisir... Si tu me demande du temps, je t'en donnerais. Autant que tu veux. Et si tu veux que..._

 _-Et si je veux que tu partes, tu le ferais ?_ la coupa la blonde.

Cette question fut la douche froide pour Jane. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et répondit :

- _Si c'est ce que tu veux et que ça peut te permettre d'aller mieux, oui. Ça me tue de dire ça mais oui. Si tu étais plus heureuse avec un ou une autre qu'avec moi, je te laisserais avec lui ou elle. Tant que tu souris et que tu va bien, ça me va. Tu passera toujours avant moi et tout monde Maura..._

Maura se leva difficilement, le corps douloureux d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Elle s'avança près de Jane. Celle-ci était tétanisée à l'idée que Maura ne lui dise, "j'aime quelqu'un d'autre" ou "ce n'est pas réciproque" ce qui reviendrais finalement au même, perdre la femme de sa vie. Contre toute attente, Maura caressa la joue gauche de Jane en la regardant dans les yeux. La brune ne savait pas que faire. Peut-être que c'était la manière de Maura de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ou peut-être qu'elle profitait une dernière fois d'elle avant de la larguer. Enfin non, pour qu'elle la largue, il aurait fallu qu'elles soient déjà ensemble. Maura colla leur front l'un contre l'autre et encercla Jane de ses bras autour de sa taille. Jane sautait de joie intérieurement mais elle ne montra qu'un immense sourire. Elle entoura donc Maura de ses bras à son tour. Le sourire de Jane se répercuta sur Maura. Le premier depuis presque un mois maintenant. Une larme s'échappa sur la joue de Maura. Jane s'empressa de l'essuyer. Puis, doucement, Maura avança sa tête et combla l'espace entre leur bouche. Leur premier baisers fut tendre, simple. Juste deux bouches ravies de découvrir l'autre mais tout en prenant son temps. Elles se séparèrent essoufflées mais heureuse. Jane sourit comme une bien heureuse, elle avait l'impression que ca mâchoire allait ce déboîter. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, en découvrant un peu plus l'autre. Et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une langue demande l'accès à la bouche de l'autre. Chose acceptée, elles commençaient à tournoyer ensembles. Elles rompirent le baiser et tendrement, Maura prit la main de Jane et l'amena au bord de son lit. Elles se regardèrent intensément. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler, se comprendre et s'aimer. La blonde s'allongea sur le lit et fut vite dominé par Jane, impatiente. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant un moment encore. Puis, elles déshabillèrent l'autre, lentement, en profitant. Une fois toutes deux nues Jane dériva jusqu'à la mâchoire de Maura. Puis, son cou, son épaule. Elle s'attaqua aux seins de Maura avant de continuer sa descente. L'ange se cambra quand Jane joua avec son clitoris de ses lèvres. Elle gémit fortement quand Jane s'enfonça en Maura. Elle hurla le prénom du démon quand l'orgasme la gagna. Elle retomba, crevée sur le matelas. Jane, souriante, attendit qu'elle redescende. Quand Maura ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en tombant sur le regard attentionné de Jane. Elle lui caressa la joue droite avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le baisers s'enflamma vite et ce fût au tour de Jane de voir des étoiles.

*

 _Pendant ce temps, non loin de là :_

- _Quoi ? Il y a un démon chez moi ?_ cria le maitre des lieux sur un de ses plus fidèle serviteur.

- _Oui, certains disent qu'elle était même en compagnie de votre fille monsieur..._

 _-Maura ? Et un démon ?_

Il fulminait, jamais il n'avait ressentie autant de rage. Il l'avait prévenue de ne pas sympatiser avec les démons, ils finissent toujours par vous jouer un mauvais coup.

- _Oui, monsieur. Une femme. Grande, brune, yeux ténébreux..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le père de Maura le coupa :

- _La fille du Diable en personne ! Encore mieux ! Dites moi où sont-elles ?_

 _-Chez Maura monsieur. Elles y seraient rentrées séparément mais n'en sont pas encore sortis._

 _-D'accord, demain, elles auront une petite surprise..._

 **Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ca vous a plu... Encore désolée pour le retard ! Bonne vacances à tous, bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou vous ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux, en tous cas, moi ca va ! Trèves de plaisanteries, voila la suite mes z'amouuurs ! Love.**

Jane se réveilla en première. Elle mit du temps avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle fut empêchée par quelque chose. Elle regarda et vit la petite blonde nue, endormie contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait apaisée, calme et heureuse. D'un coup, les souvenirs de leur nuit torride lui revinrent brutalement. Elle sourit encore plus. Elle se décala quelque peu pour pouvoir observer Maura. Elle resta la, à lui caresser le visage et à la regarder pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis, Maura se réveilla. Elle sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle tomba sur le visage de Jane. Elles ne parlèrent pas. Se regardant seulement. Elles n'auraient pu dire combien de temps elles étaient restées là, à se regarder. Finalement, Maura s'approcha de Jane et déposa un tendre baisers sur ses lèvres. Puis elle recula et dit :

- _Salut,_ elle avait parlé à voie basse comme pour préserver la quiétude de ce moment.

- _Salut toi,_ répondit la brune. _Bien dormie ?_

Elle hocha la tête et lui posa la même question à laquelle Jane répondit positivement. Jane s'approcha encore plus de Maura et l'embrassa partout sur le visage avant de finir sur ses lèvres. Maura profitait de chaque baisers donnés par sa belle. Ensuite, elle participa activement au baiser. Les mains commençaient à caresser le corps de l'autre, le choyer. Les langues tournaient langoureusement dans une danse lente. Les corps se serraient en quête de contact. Elles recherchaient la moindre parcelle de la peau de l'autre qui pourrait être en contact avec la leur. Maura allait basculer sur Jane lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant. Elles se figèrent toutes les deux. Deux femmes ensembles, s'était déjà mal vu mais ajouter à ça le fait qu'elle soit diamétralement opposées, l'une ange, l'autre démon, c'était la cata. Elles se séparèrent et Maura commença à paniquer en voyant son père, fou furieux. Elle voyait son grand-père derrière. Ses yeux lui disaient combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir retenu son père. Jane baissa la tête, s'attendant au pire. Maura fit de même, déjà qu'une amitié entre elles deux serait impossible à concevoir mais alors une histoire d'amour, n'y comptez même pas. Pour se soutenir, elles se prirent la main discrètement sous la couette.

 _-Tu me déçois Maura,_ finit-il enfin par déclarer après un long silence. _Moi qui pensais que tu étais une jeune fille responsable. Je suis tombé de haut._

Bizarrement, il parlait calmement. Maura aurait parié sur le faite qu'il lui aurait gueulé dessus en lui crachant des insanités à tout bout de champs. Il regarda Jane un moment avant de continuer.

- _Quant à vous, jeune fille, vous payerez pour toutes les deux..._ _De quel droit osez-vous coucher avec ma fille alors que vous êtes, vous êtes..._ Il ne finit pas sa phrase, dégoûté à l'idée que sa fille ait couché avec un démon.

Jane se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même et ne put empêcher ses sanglots. Elle sera encore plus la main de Maura. Elle allait prendre chère et s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi. Maura, plus du tout effrayée par son père après ses dires sur Jane, se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour la sauver. Qu'il la punisse elle, c'était une chose, mais qu'il le fasse à Jane alors qu'elle n'avait fait que tombée amoureuse, c'était dégueulasse. C'est pour cela qu'elle cria :

- _Ne la touches pas._ Son ton était ferme et dur.

L'homme rigola.

- _Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle dans ta situation ? Essaie déjà de sauver ta peau au lieu de sauver la sienne_ , déclara-t-il froidement.

 _\- Tu es un monstre. Tu es pire que l'image que tu as d'eux... C'est toi qui déçois tout le monde. Tu n'aurais jamais du avoir le droit de succéder à grand père... Et puis, je ne suis rien sans elle,_ reprit-elle en regardant Jane tout sourire. _Alors oui, je préfère sauver sa peau plutôt que la mienne,_ continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air sévère. _Tant que je serais vivante, tu ne lui feras pas de mal._

Elle sentit le regard de Jane sur elle et la regarda à nouveau. Le démon lui donna un sourire de remerciement.

- _Bien,_ dit-il, _à ce que je vois elle ta bien retourné l_ _e cerveau_ _, pas de problème. Emmenez-les au cachot,_ ordonna-t-il. _Toutes les deux._

Tous ne bougèrent pas, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à Maura. Elle avec qui ils avaient joués durant leur enfance. Il se retourna et leur lança un regard noir. Ils s'activèrent tout de suite car ils savaient que si ce n'étaient pas elles, c'étaient eux. Ils s'approchèrent et les laissèrent s'habiller. Tout leur corps montrait qu'ils étaient désolés. Les deux jeunes femmes ne leur en voulaient tout de même pas. Ils sortirent de la maison et elles furent emmené séparement dans deux cellules différentes, toutes deux opposées.

Cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'elles étaient dans un cachot, éloignées l'une de l'autre. Cela devenait insupportable pour Jane qui s'en voulait d'avoir mit Maura dans une telle situation. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Déjà avant, Jane ne pouvait faire sans elle, mais alors maintenant qu'elle avait gouter au bonheur que c'était d'être l'amante de l'ange, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Alors, elle se mit debout et commença à chercher une solution. Pendant sa réflexion, elle vu Murphee apparaitre.

- _Hey, salut bonhomme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dis de veiller sur Frankie, qu'il ne fasse pas de bétises..._

En effet, avant le départ de Jane, celle-ci avait demander à son fidèle compagnon de surveiller Franckie. Il n'était vraiment pas le même depuis la mort de sa mère. Ça l'avait anéantie. Et elle avait peur qu'il ne commente l'irréparable.

Le chaton pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il était étonné.

- _Rahhhh me fais pas ta tête de chien battu !_ s'exaspéra la jeune femme en soupirant. Le chaton miaula quand elle prononça le mot "chien". _Ah oui, pardon. Et bah ta tête de chat battu voila ! C'est bon, t'es content ?_

La bête noir lui sourit.

- _Pff tu parles. Maintenant elle a plus aucun sens cette expression. Merci bien Murphee._ Elle sourit devant la petite bête qui la regardait attentivement. _Aller, aide moi à sortir d'ici et retrouver Maura._

Le chaton s'activa et l'aida à chercher une sortie. Il sortie par un minuscule trou entre la porte et le mur. Jane resta plantée là à regarder le trou.

- _Euhhh Murphee ? T'es au courant que je passe pas moi ?_

Juste après qu'elle ait parlé, elle entendit quelqu'un tomber par terre. Puis Murphee revint avec un trousseau de clefs.

- _T'es génial Murphee ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu es beaucoup mieux qu'un chien,_ dit-elle en le caressant.

Le chaton, emplit d'un surplus de fierté, bomba son petit torse. Elle prit les clefs et ouvrit la porte de son cachot. Elle y mit dedans le garde que Murphee avait bien défiguré et referma. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour savoir où aller. Gauche ou droite ? _Aller, faut toujours faire confiance à sa main forte,_ pensa-t-elle. Étant gauchère, elle partie à gauche. Elle fit tout le tour de la prison en demandant à chaque porte : « _Maura, t'es la ?»._ Elle commença à désespérer lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier :

- _Noooon ! Lâches-moi ! Va-t-en !_

Jane se précipita là d'où provenait la voix. Elle trouva Maura en train de se débattre contre un homme. Grand, blond, yeux bleus. Il mesurait bien deux têtes de plus que Jane. Il était très musclé, le genre de mec qui fait craquer pas mal de filles quoi. Maura aperçu Jane et l'appela de toutes ses forces.

- _Jaaaaane ! Aides-moi je t'en pris !_

Jane regarda l'homme qui semblais peu enclin à discuter. Elle allait d'abord tenter la méthode douce.

- _S'il vous plait monsieur, lâchez-la. Elle ne vous à rien fait à ce que je sache ?_

L'homme la regarda, le visage plein de haine. Maura commençait à suffoquer. Il la retenait par le cou et n'avait pas l'air d'y aller d'une main morte. Jane regarda Maura dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il cria qu'elle était à lui, Jane vut rouge.

- _Lâche-la._ ordonna-t-elle, beaucoup plus fermement et froidement. Elle lui lança son regard qui disait "ohhhh tu va le regretter petite merde" et l'avertis une dernière fois. _Lâches-la ou je passe à la méthode forte. Je veux bien être gentille mais ca va cinq minutes._

Comme il ne la lâchait toujours pas, elle regarda Murphee et commença sa transformation. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand loup noir avait prit place, replaçant Jane. C'était la deuxième fois que Maura la voyait sous son état animal. Elle la trouvait magnifique comme ça. L'homme commença à paniquer. Il lâcha Maura et s'en alla aussi vite qu'Usain Bolt. Jane revint à sa forme normal et courra vers Maura. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et dit :

- _Maura, ça va ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?_

Elle ne reçut qu'un baisers en réponse. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Maura vint se blottir contre Jane.

- _Tu le connaissais ?_ demanda Jane au bout d'un temps.

- _Oui, mon père veut me marier avec lui. Il m'as dit qu'il avait l'étoffe pour diriger le paradis. Qu'il était parfait. Sauf que quand on creuse un peu on voit qu'il n'est pas si parfait que ça. Loin de là. Et puis, maintenant il y a toi. Et c'est hors de question que je me marie avec lui._

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son monologue, un garde apparut, plus grand, plus imposant que les autres. Il les regarda l'air sévère et claqua la porte de la cellule qu'il verouilla à double tour. Et voila, elles sont toujours enfermées, mais au moins, elles sont ensembles.

 **Et voila ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires et pour, tout simplement, votre lecture. Sachez que ça me fais très plaisir**

 **Elyseb : Mercii ! Et pour répondre à ta question, si tu regarde le premier chapitre, Jane ne la voit pas directement sous forme humaine mais animal, alors oui elle se transforme elle aussi.**

 **DroDrov : Oui, elles en n'ont pas fini avec ça xD. Merciii pour tout !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite on se retrouve en bas xp.**

Elles restèrent pendant de longues heures là, collées l'une à l'autre, assises à même le sol. Murphee commençait à avoir très faim mais aucune nourriture ne leur était parvenu jusqu'à présent. Maura s'était endormie dans les bras de Jane, épuisée par tous les événements. Jane, elle aussi, commençait à piquer du nez. Elle somnolait, sur le point de s'endormir, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaitre le père de Maura. Jane sursauta au bruit et cela eut pour conséquence de réveiller la blonde, quelques peu dans le patté. Il les dévisagea pendant un moment, remarquant que, même en prison, elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Cela eut le don de l'énerver encore un peu plus si cela était possible. En effet, quand son garde était venu le voir pour lui raconter l'escapade quelques peu tumultueuse de Jane, il avait commencé à en avoir plus que marre de ce démon. Il trouvait cela inadmissible qu'un démon fasse comme bon lui semble au paradis, SON paradis. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à parler :

- _Vous avez fais bien du remue ménage tout à l'heure, Jane._

Celle-ci frissonna au ton sadique et méprisant dans sa voix. Même si elle ne montrait rien, elle appréhendait la suite des évènements.

- _Bien, je vois que vous vous accrochez à ma fille comme un migrant à une bouée de sauvetage. Garde ! Amenez la à la salle numéro 4 !_

Maura se crispa en entendant le nom de la salle. Puis, immédiatement, elle se mit à pleurer. Jane qui ne comprenait pas lui demanda :

- _Hey... Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-La salle dans laquelle ils vont t'amener, c'est une salle spéciale... En mal. Il vont te retirer tes pouvoirs et tout ce qui fait de toi plus qu'un simple humain..._ dit-elle, la voix secouée par les sanglots.

Jane et Maura avait entendu parler de se genre de pratique, tout le monde en avait entendu parler. C'était réputé très douloureux. Certains vous auraient dit 25/10 comme note vous savez, comme dans les accouchements. Puis Jane eu une illumination.

- _Mais si je perds mes pouvoirs, je ne serais donc plus un démon et on pourra faire se qu'on veut ensembles. Et personne ne pourra nous empêcher de s'aimer !_

 _-Jane ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tous ceux qui ont subis cela disent que la douleur est insupportable ! Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir ou même savoir que tu souffre... C'est trop dûr..._

- _Hey, chérie..._ Elle se mit à genoux devant elle et prit les mains de l'ange. _Si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi, je suis prête. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Laisse moi le faire pour toi... pour nous..._

Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jane souffrir à cause d'elle. C'est mission impossible. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

- _Maura... S'il te plait,_ supplia Jane voyant la retissance dans le regard de sa blonde.

- _D'accord..._ Jane sourit. _Mais à une seule condition._ Elle perdit son sourire, s'attendant au pire. _Après cela on vivra toutes les deux loin d'ici..._

Jane hocha de la tête avant de faire face au père de Maura. Celle-ci se releva aussi et regarda le patriarche droit dans les yeux, l'air sévère. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'imposer ce choix à Jane qu'elle n'était pas prêtre à le pardonner. Elle ne le serait sûrement jamais.

- _Je veux bien y aller sans broncher à une seule condition... Après ça vous laissez Maura choisir ses relations en fonction de qui elle aime et pas quelqu'un que vous avez choisit._

Elle l'affrontait directement prête à tout détruire dans la vie de cet homme pour Maura. La petite blonde fut surprise. Elle ne lui avait pas dit de la laisser vivre sa relation avec le démon mais simplement de la laisser choisir ses relations. Comme si, si elles se séparaient, l'accord marcherait toujours. Chose inenvisageable pour Maura. L'homme les dévisagea, elles semblaient déterminées et ne pas être ouvertes à la discussion.

- _D'accord,_ dit-il en réfléchissant à un plan pour que Jane ne s'approche plus de sa fille après ça.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à cette fameuse salle numéro 4. Le grand-père de Maura fut forcée à venir, étant le seul homme vivant apte à exécuter cette "opération". Il installa donc Jane sur ce qui ressemblait à une chaise de bureau allongée. Il lui attacha le torse, les pieds et les mains au siège avec des sangles. Il lui avait mis un bâton entre les dents qu'elle puisse le serré lorsqu'elle aurait mal. Ensuite, il lui brancha tout un tas de choses sur le corps et il lui posa un casque sur la tête, digne de tout bon film futuriste. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se plaça derrière son ordinateur. Maura s'approcha de Jane, lui prit les mains et dit :

 _-Je ne pourrais pas te toucher pendant que mon grand-père t'enlèves tes pouvoirs mais je veux que tu sache que je suis là pour toi. Que je t'aime plus que tout... Et..._ Elle commença à pleurer mais chassa vite ses larmes. _Je te jure que si j'aurais pu j'aurais souffert à ta place,_ chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lui retira le bâton d'entre les dents et l'embrassa amoureusement, espérant lui faire passer tout son soutiens. Son père, seulement à quelques mètres d'elles, se raidit quand il vit sa fille prendre elle-même l'initiative d'embrasser le démon. Jane avait elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Maura. Je le sais, je le sais._ Maura l'embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement avant de lui remettre le bâton dans la bouche. Elle sourit à sa bien aimée, Jane lui sourit en retour, puis elle partit se mettre derrière son grand-père. Puis, celui-ci prit la parole.

- _Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt, nous allons y aller. Pas besoins de vous dire que c'est extrêmement douloureux et que vous perdrez sûrement connaissance. Après cela, votre corps sera douloureux pendant quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Bien entendu, après cela, vous n'aurez plus vos pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire plus de transformations, plus d'ailes, plus d'accès ni aux Enfers, ni au Paradis._ Jane hocha la tête puis il posa l'ultime question :

- _Vous êtes prête ?_ Jane acquiesca avant de fermer les yeux, attendant que la douleur saisisse son corps. Le vieil homme lança un regard désolé à sa petite fille qui ne fit que lui sourire, lui démontrant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Puis, il activa la machine. Jane commença d'abord par grimacer, la douleur étant supportable, avant de se tordre de douleur avant d'hurler. Plus le temps passait et plus la douleur augmentait. Quand elle cria pour la troisième fois, Maura fondit en larmes et tomba littéralement sur le sol. C'était une torture d'entendre Jane crier tellement elle avait mal. Au plus profond d'elle-même elle entendait la voix de Jane lui dire " _sauve-moi !"_ mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'inutilité que l'on ressent lorsque la personne qu'on aime souffre. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'assister à ça. Au contraire, le père de Maura jubilait de la souffrance de Jane. Depuis qu'il rêvait de lui faire du mal ! Maintenant, il profitait de ce spectacle, conscient qu'il ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Mais, au bout de dix minutes, tous se turent quand Jane, terrassé par la douleur ne se débarrasse de ses chaines et se replit sur elle-même dans un coin de la salle, tremblante, apeurée et blessé. Maura accourut vers elle et fût surprise lorsque Jane se jeta sur elle et se blottie dans ses bras. Une fois la surprise passée, elle la serra fort contre elle, lui caressa les cheveux et le dos en lui murmurant des mots d'amours et de réconforts. Le patriarche alla vers son père et lui demanda brutalement :

- _Est-ce que ça à marché ?! Est-ce qu'elle a encore ses pouvoirs ?_

Il lui criait pratiquement dessus. Son père, surprit de cet emportement soudain lui répondit :

- _Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça fils, je ne te reponderais donc pas tant que tu ne sera pas plus aimable avec moi mais surtout avec ta belle-fille !_ _-Ma belle-fille ?_ demanda le plus jeune des deux, surpris.

- _Oui, ta belle-fille,_ dit-il en désignant Jane. _Maura l'aime plus que tout et, que tu le veuilles ou non, ta fille restera à vie avec elle. Elles s'aiment mais toi tu ne pense qu'au Paradis et à force de vouloir la sécurité de Maura, tu lui a mis tant de règles qu'elle ne peut même plus vivre sa vie normalement ! Tu l'emprisonne avec tes foutues règles ! Prends le temps de te rappeler ce que ta femme te disait et tu verra là où sont tes priorités !_ _-Ne parle pas de ma femme, c'est clair ?!?_ Il hurla sur son père, en larmes à l'évocation de sa femme. _Elle est morte à l'accouchement de Maura et tu sais très bien que je ne m'en suis pas encore remis ! J'ai déjà perdu la femme de ma vie et je ne veux pas perdre ma fille aussi !_ Maura ayant entendu une grande partie de leur discussion se redressa, furieuse, Jane encore blottie contre elle, et elle se mit à crier à son tour :

- _Et tu crois que tu es en train de faire quoi ? Vas-y, continu comme ça et t'aura tout gagné, tu m'auras perdu moi aussi ! Et définitivement ! Tu te retrouvera tout seul dans ton grand palais !_ Elle lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur sa belle brune. Jane priait intérieurement que ce regards ne lui soit jamais destiné, sinon elle se liquéfirais de peur sur place. L'intervention de Maura laissa place à un silence de mort. Jane s'était finalement calmée et Maura lui posa tout un tas de questions.

- _Tu as encore mal ?_ La brune hocha la tête de haut en bas et vit le regards de Maura se remplir de tristesse. _Et, sinon... Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- _Bizarre. J'ai la tête qui tourne et l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher..._ Maura la sentit défaillir et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle regarda Jane et vut qu'elle s'était endormie, sûrement épuisée par la douleur. L'ange, malgré son petit gabarit, souleva la brune en la saisissant dans le dos et sous les genoux. Puis, Jane dans les bras, elle quitta la salle, ne manquant pas de remercier son grand-père d'un regard et de dévisager son père. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi méchante envers quelqu'un. Maura était la gentillesse incarnée mais lorsqu'on touchait aux personnes qu'elle aimait, elle devenait méchante. Mieux vaut-il donc ne pas l'énervé.

 **Et voila ! Je pense qu'il y aurait encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin... J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. Je vous dis à la prochaine, prenez soin de vous bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aller bien ! Voici le chapitre des révélations pour Jane ! Désolée pour l'attente, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **DroDrov : Eh oui, c'est compliqué !**

 **Caskett71 : Ravie que cela te plaise ! À bientôt !**

Cela faisait cinq longues heures que Maura était assise en face de Jane, toujours inconsciente dans le lit de celle-ci. Elle commençait à s'impatienter de voir Jane se reveiller. Elle commençait même à avoir peur qu'elle ne se reveille pas du tout. Elle était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, surprise, elle regarda à qui appartenait cette main et elle vit son grand-père. Elle lui sourit et son sourire lui fut rendu. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa petite-fille. Il la prit par la main en soutient et lui caressa le dos de la main. Elle regarda de nouveau Jane pendant un moment. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Le vieil homme l'essuya avant que Maura ne vienne se blottir contre lui. Même si elle le cachait il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Ses épaules étaient secouées et il pouvait l'entendre retenir ses pleurs. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. Aucune parole de fut échangées pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Une fois calme, elle se redressa et sourit à son grand-père, les yeux rouges. Elle prit cinq minutes pour observer son amour. Après, elle commença :

- _Comment est-ce qu'on peut leur faire tant de mal... Ils ne sont aussi méchants qu'on le dit..._ Elle retenu un sanglot. _Tu sais, j'ai vu l'amour de Jane et son frère dans leurs yeux, j'ai vu leur gentillesse. Pourquoi ont-ils une si mauvaise réputation ?_ demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en regardant le vieil homme.

- _Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, un groupe d'humains avait pénétré les Enfers. D'après ce qu'on dit, les humains avaient été terrifié par le diable. Or, celui-ci avait juste eu peur car ils s'étaient penché sur le berceau de son fils..._

Elle fronça les sourcils, Jane n'était pas un homme et elles avaient le même age. N'ayant que trois ou quatre mois à l'époque c'était impossible que ce soit Frankie qui a trois ans de moins que sa soeur. Puis, l'idée du frère jumeau lui vint en tête. Son grand-père, ayant vu mille questions passées dans l'esprit de Maura, continua son récit.

- _La vrai histoire c'est qu'ils avaient vu ce petit bonhomme, là, tout seul. Ils ne savaient même pas que c'était les Enfers à l'époque. Alors ils l'ont emmené avec eux, sur terre. Quand le diable a vu que son fils avait disparu, il a fait des "recherches",_ dit-il en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts _. Il sut pour les humains, et il alla sur terre, chercher son enfant. Il parcouru la terre entière. Il ne le trouva pas alors, au bout d'un an de recherche, il craqua. Il fit un carnage dans un village des Alpes françaises. C'est là-bas qu'il trouva Jane, elle avait à peu près ton age et celui de son fils. Il l'emporta donc avec lui. Angela, la femme du diable, l'aima tout de suite et l'éleva comme sa propre fille._

 _-Mais, si Jane est née humaine, comment a-t-elle eu ses pouvoirs ? Comment peut-elle se transformer ? Ou même voler ?_

 _-Attends jeune fille, j'y viens._ _Ils sont venu me voir à l'époque et m'ont demandé de la faire devenir démon pour que cette histoire ne se sache pas. Je les ai prévenu des risques de blessures, séquelles ou même la mort de l'enfant car elle était encore trop jeune pour être sur qu'elle survivrait. Aucun nourrisson n'a survécu à cela, aucun sauf Jane. Bien des mois plus tard, après des hauts et des bas de l'état de santé de Jane, ils sont venus, ils m'ont remercié et m'ont raconté toute l'histoire. Nous étions les trois seuls à savoir. Maintenant il y a toi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont dit à Jane._ Maura resta sans rien dire un moment, digérant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lorsque son grand-père continua :

- _Tu sais, c'est pour ça que ses chances de redevenir humaine sont très fortes mais qu'elle peut aussi, même inconsciemment, empêcher le processus de fonctionner._

 _-Tu veux dire que, comme elle a déjà eu une opération similaire, elle peut en contrôler les effets ?_

 _-En quelque sorte, oui. Si elle veut, au plus profond d'elle-même redevenir humaine, elle peut, mais si elle ne veut pas, personne ne pourras la faire redevenir comme elle était avant._

 _-Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?_ demanda-t-elle soudainement. _Tu crois qu'elle sait pour ses vraies origines, ses vrais parents, sa vraie vie quoi ?!_

 _-Je ne sais pas jeune fille._

Soudain, une voix retentie :

- _Je le sais, Maura._ La concernée se retourna brusquement. _Ils m'ont tout raconté quand j'avais 13 ans. Ils considéraient que j'étais asser mature pour comprendre. Je les ais tellement détesté à cette époque... Il a tué mes parents et osait me dire qu'il était mon père malgré tout. À l'époque, je l'ai mal pris et je suis retournée en France, dans le village, même si j'en avait l'interdiction. À la place du village se trouvait un mémorial, personne ne sait sur terre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé... Il y était marqué : «À tout ce village qui a mystérieusement disparu de la carte avec ses habitants. En mémoire de tous ces innocents ». Tu n'as pas idée comme je m'en suis voulu alors que ce n'était pas de ma faute !_ _Mais je m'en voulait tout de même._

Elle commença à pleurer mais, ayant le corps trop douloureux, elle ne se blottie pas contre Maura même si le coeur y était. C'est elle qui vint se collée à Jane. L'ange s'allongea à côté du démon, celle-ci se colla à Maura comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle serra Maura comme si elle allait la perdre.

- _Au fil des années j'ai oublié ma colère car ils étaient vraiment tristes d'avoir perdu leur fils. Alors j'ai fait abstraction de ma peine et j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. Les humains n'ont su que plus tard l'histoire. Et encore, ils n'ont retenu que la partie où mon père a tué un village... Ils ne savent rien et se permettent de juger._

Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le cou de Maura qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Jane.

- _Je suis désolée,_ pleura la brune après cinq minutes de pause. _C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas redevenir humaine... Même s'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents, ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi et je les aimes ! Et puis les humains se sont mal comportés en retenant seulement les faits sans essayé de les comprendrent ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas être comme eux ! Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai tout fait pour me convaincre que je voulais être humaine mais ça n'a pas suffit..._

 _-Shuuuut,_ la coupa Maura. _Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une solution. Je te le promet._

La brune se redressa, surprise qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, et fut accueillit par un tendre sourire. Maura combla l'espace entre elles et elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'endormîrent, épuisées par la journée. Lorsque Jane se reveilla, la place à côté était vide. Elle paniqua avant de voir Maura, les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, lui apporter le petit déjeuné. Elle posa le plateau sur les jambes de Jane avant de s'assoir elle aussi. Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement en riant, se taquinant et s'embrassant. Quand elles eurent finit, elles se levèrent. Jane s'habillait en quatrième vitesse pendant que Maura lavait leur bols, plateau, etc. La matinée se passa calmement, Maura apprenait à Jane à jouer aux échecs et Jane appris à Maura un jeu de carte : le tas de merde ou kilo de merde. Elles riaient et s'amusaient sans se soucier du père de Maura qui les regardait de plus en plus en colère. Après le repas, elles décidèrent de sortir se balader. Alors main dans la main, elles déambulaient en se fichant des regards qu'on leur adressait. La suite leur importait peu en ce moment, elles voulaient seulement profiter de l'autre.

 **Bon, j'espère ce chapitre vous a plu, encore désolée pour l'attente et à la prochaine ! Bisous à tous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde voici le dernier chapitre de cet fanfic, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Sachez que tout vos commentaire m'ont fais très plaisir et même vos simples lectures. Merci à tous et à bientôt ;p**

Le lendemain matin, les filles se levèrent tôt. Alors que Jane parlait en attendant sa compagne et que Maura prenait sa douche, le père de celle-ci entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Jane sursauta et l'ange sortie en quatrième vitesse pour voir qui était celui qui les dérangeaient. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vut son père, bras croisés, l'air sévère, devant deux de ces soldats qui tenait fermement Frankie, le frère de Jane, ligoté. Elle repartit s'habiller plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle ressortit furax.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_ demanda Maura, hors d'elle.

- _Donc, tu le connais..._

 _-Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est le frère de Jane !_

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, son père vu rouge. Que sa fille sortent avec un démon était insurmontable mais si en plus, elle avait déjà rencontré toute sa famille, s'en était trop. Il mit une grande gifle à Jane qui avait accourue vers son frère, épuisé. Jane, ne s'y attendant absolument pas, se retrouva par terre. Maura se jeta littéralement sur elle pour la relever et vérifier que tout allait bien. Le démon se releva et cria, folle de rage :

- _Non mais ca va pas ?!? Vous êtes totalement chtarbé ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? On ne vous a rien fait, que ce soit directement ou indirectement, alors lâchez nous la grappe ! J'en ai marre de devoir me battre contre vous pour rester avec Maura alors soit vous changer tout de suite de comportement soit vous ne nous reverrez plus jamais, c'est clair ?! Bien évidemment le "nous" comporte Maura,_ rajouta-t-elle, prête à lui bondir dessus au moindre mot qu'il prononcerait. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de détacher son frère et partir, suivit par Maura.

Elle recupérèrent quelques affaires et s'en allèrent. Jane et Maura raccompagnèrent Frankie au Enfers avant de s'installer à Boston aux États-Unis. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un ange ou qu'un démon ne puisse les repérer, c'est pour ça qu'elles devaient masquer leur odeur. Chaque démon, chaque ange, a une odeur particulière que seul d'autres anges ou démon peuvent sentir. Elles ont donc cherché une solution pendant des semaines, sans trouver, jusqu'au jour où...

 _*trois longues années plus tard*_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble. Elles étaient mariées et vivaient à Beacon Hills. Maura attendait leur deuxième enfants, un petit garçon, Leonardo, qui devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans deux mois, petit frère d'Albane, deux ans, blonde aux yeux noisettes, une vrai casse-cou comme sa maman. Elles avaient aussi trouvé du travail pour, disaient-elles, "se fondre dans la masse humaine". Maura était donc LA médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts et Jane était lieutenant à la BPD. De quoi bien remplir leur emploi du temps avec les enfants en plus... Maura avait demandé son congés maternité et était devenue très câline, au grand bonheur de Jane. Tous les soirs, après avoir couché Albane, elles s'alongeaient et Maura se blottissait contre Jane, l'embrassant un peu partout pendant une bonne demie heure. De quoi faire faire de beaux rêves à notre démon. Cela durait depuis presque six mois, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit lui qui toquerait à leur porte... Jane ouvrit et vit le père de Maura, devant elle, suivit de son père à elle. Ça sentait très mauvais, d'içi à ce que Dieu en personne ai convaincu son père que leur relation ne devrait pas être... Elle les laissa entrer, stressée, et appela Maura. Celle-ci descendit e' quatrième vitesse en entendant la peur de la voix de sa bien aimée. Elle se figea quand elle vit son père et celui de Jane dans le salon, l'air grave. Contre toute attente, quand son père vu son ventre, il sourit. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Où était-il juste un gros sadique qui ferait souffrir son bébé parce qu'il avait une part de Jane en lui ? À cette pensée, elle fut prise d'un frisson. Elle alla à côté de Jane et lui pris la main. Elle se rendit compte que Jane était aussi stressée qu'elle. Puis, son père s'approcha d'un pas :

«- _Bonjour Maura, comment vas-tu ma fille ?_ Il parlait posément et paraissait serein. Tout le contraire de nos deux héroïnes...

- _Je vais bien merci... Co... Comment tu nous a retrouvé ?_ Il rigola à cette question.

- _Voyons Maura, je suis ton père, je saurais toujours où tu te cache._ Cette phrase glaça son sang. Elle en était persuadée, il voulait la reprendre et tuer ses bébés. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'Albane ne descende pas pour qu'il ignore son existence et qu'elle est la vie sauve.

- _Papa... Pourquoi t'es là ?_ Elle redoutait la réponse mais autant être fixer maintenant.

- _Je suis venu voir ma fille voyons ! Et par la même occasion ma belle-fille et ma petite fille..._

 _-Je n'ai pas de fille..._

 _-Arrête !_ La coupa-t-il. _Je sais que tu as eu une petite fille qui va avoir deux ans. Je sais que vous vous êtes mariées et que ce ventre,_ dit-il en pointant celui de Maura, _contient mon futur petit fils._ Ça y est, là, elle paniquait. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Elles avaient pourtant été prudentes et avaient pris toutes les décisions nécessaire.

- _Ne leur fait rien papa s'il te plait... C'est moi la fautive, pas les enfants, pas Jane... Juste moi..._

 _-Pourquoi leur ferais-je quelque chose ? J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ton père Jane, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que, même si je vous forçait à être éloignées, vous vous retrouveriez toujours, et que vous vous aimerez toujours. Alors je suis venu faire la paix..._

Elles n'en revenaient pas, Maura se demandait même si elle n'hallucinait pas. Jane se jeta dans les bras de son père, en larmes.

- _Merci papa,_ chuchota-t-elle. _Merci pour tout._

 _-Y'a pas de quoi mon bébé. Je vois bien que tu es heureuse avec elle, et je n'irais jamais contre le bonheur de mes enfants..._

 _-On dirait maman qui parle, c'est mignon._

 _-C'est de ta mère je te rassure,_ ria-t-il, _elle était sage, beaucoup plus que moi._

 _-Crois-moi, elle est fière de toi. Où qu'elle soit elle est fière de toi papa..._

Il sourit, embrassa le front de sa fille avant de tirer Maura à l'écart, juste pour lui dire quelques mots.

- _Écoutez, je vois bien que ma fille est heureuse et la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle le reste... D'accord ?_

 _-D'accord,_ sourit-elle, _c'est promis monsieur._

 _-Appelle moi Francesco, s'il te plait. Ça me gêne que ma belle fille m'appelle monsieur._ Elle sourit encore plus et dit :

 _-D'accord Francesco.»_

Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger où le père de Maura jouait avec Albane, sous les yeux émerveillés de Jane. La soirée se déroula à merveille, de même pour le repas. Lorsque tous étaient couchés, Maura entraina Jane dans le jardin, sur les transats. Jane s'alongea sur l'un deux et Maura se cala sur elle, la tête posée sur son coeur. Elles restèrent comme ça un instant, avant que Maura ne brise le silence :

«- _Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça quand ils sont entrés... Il a vraiment l'aire d'avoir changé._

 _-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était lui qui avait convaincu mon père. Mais finalement c'était une bonne surprise._

 _-Oui,_ soupira-t-elle de bonheur, _ça me fait tellement de bien de savoir qu'il ne nous fera plus de mal. On va pouvoir vivre librement, sans tout ces sortilèges qui étaient censés nous masquer aux yeux de tout le monde... La vrai vie quoi._

 _-La vrai vie... Toi, les enfants et moi, le rêve,_ sourit Jane, complètement soulagée. Elle embrassa tendrement Maura, qui le lui rendit, avant de se relever et d'aller dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps...

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin, désolée pour le retard mais entre les cours et ma maladie je ne m'y retrouve plus. J'espère que ma fic vous a plu, et puis, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;p**


End file.
